


hamilton angst challenge

by WhatIsLifeWhenYouAreSad



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, and the first one with eliza, angst challenge thing i found and wanted to do, cough cough the one with maria cough cough, hamman fucks up really bad in some of these, kinda cliche, kinda over dramatic characters but oh well, or just all of the ones, some of these have abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsLifeWhenYouAreSad/pseuds/WhatIsLifeWhenYouAreSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was on instagram and found an angst writing challenge and wanted to do it. It was a list of dialogue prompts. This is also my first time writing anything and publishing it to a website, and I more then likely never do it again so get it when it's still hot.<br/>!!Very slow updates like once every 5 years!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. list of prompts

I just want to start by sayng these most likely won't be in order. So I will always have the prompt at the top of the chapter as well as the ship/characters.

1)"Aren't you going to say something?"  
2)"And I thought I loved you"  
3)"This is why I dont want to stay anymore"  
4)"Ask me if im okay, just ask"  
5)"Can't you just let me be happy for once?!"  
6)"Don't you dare close your eyes on me!"  
7)"Kind, that's one thing you can never manage to be."  
8)"Never speak to me again."  
9)"Quite, I'm getting sick of hearing your voice"  



	2. Aren't you going to say something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aren't you going to say something?" Characters: Eliza and Alexander Hamilton

“Aren't you going to say something?” Alexander asked,looking at the floor of his college dorm. Eliza had the paper in hand,tears falling freely down her face.  
She had looked up at that. “Alexander Hamilton don’t you dare! I defended you! I fought for you even when you wouldn't fight for yourself. And how do I get repaid?” her voice had cracked making the boy’s heart wrench. “I get repaid with you cheating on me,and instead of you telling me,just me,you publish it in the school paper,letting every single person that we see daily know too. And you know what, Angelica was right about you,”  
She pushed past him without another word,slamming the door on her way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Some of these are pre writen,such as this one. That's why it is up the same day as the chapter before this. Some of these are really short,then some of them are longer. I don't think any of the shorts will be over 1k words but who really knows.  
> Also in my own life,I saw Suicide Squad today and it was amazing!


	3. And I thought I loved you

Characters John Laurens/Alexander Hamilton 

 

And I thought I loved you  
The people in the upstairs apartment are always yelling. People had seen them both many times. Two young men,both had long hair only the shorter one had straight hair and wide eyes,as the taller one had curly hair and a freckled face. Tonight was no different. Screaming about how they hoped the other died, about how they wished they had never met. But tonight was the first time it carried out into the hallway. The tall one backed out,slowly,a look of shock on his face,his eyes wide,almost as wide as the other boys. Then came the shorter one. He looked just as shocked only he was looking at his hand not the other boy. The woman who lived in the apartment next door was standing by door that went to the stairs,but she didn’t open it,not yet. She stood by the door quietly watching the scene play out like it was a movie. The boy with the wide eyes finally looked up,making eye contact with the other man,he reached out for his hand but the other just jerked away. “And I thought I loved you,” he spit the words out, turning away,towards the elevators.  
“John! John wait! I’m sorry I didn't mean to. John please!”  
“Just stop Alexander,just... stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello. If there are any mistakes I'm really sorry,I'm posting this from my phone. My Internet was turned off and won't be back on until Wednesday. So I won't update until then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why I dont want to stay anymore  
> Samuel Seabury /King George III

Samuel had been sitting in the chair for quite a bit now, waiting for his king. He had been told to sit down in a waiting room,it was plain,beige walls with a few landscape paintings hung up. A TV was on some daytime talk show that he had lost interest in right after Charles Lee had walked on screen. After that he started to think about what he was going to say when he got into the room.  
When George told Charlotte to send in his visitor,he did not expect to see Samuel walk into his office. He definitely didn’t expect for Sam to look sad. “What’s that matter Sam?” He asked concern written all over his face.  
“I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry George,I really,truly am.”  
“What? What can’t you do,I’ll help,I can do whatever you need.” panic alarms blaring in Georges brain,ringing in his ears.  
Sam looked up,”That’s the problem,I don’t want that,I want to feel better on my own,I know what I need to do that,and you aren't part of it,” Sam looked like each word hurt him just as much as his lovers.  
“I can change,we can fit me in,I won’t fight it,Sam please let me stay,let us stay.”George said it with so much passion,he was trying so hard.  
“That’s why I don’t want to stay anymore,you always say you’ll change,but you never do. And before you interrupt me,think about it,you know it’s true too.” Sam looked at the man across the desk,his mouth was hanging open a tad bit,who knew you had to break up with George King to make him shut up,maybe he could tell Washington.  
“I need time to think.”  
“Okay,just text me when you come to come by my house to get your stuff."  
My house. George thought bitterly as his office door closed with a soft thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hey. My internets back! Woo! But my familys watching my grandparents dog because they are out of town for a bit,and he never shuts up. He sleeps in my room (with me,my cat,and sometimes my brothers dog) and he sleeps right next to you,so I have no room to move. It's almost one AM and he's scratching at my parents door and barking. I'm sorry I'm complaining,I just don't have any place to rant,so here it is haha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask me if I’m okay,just ask   
> Maria Reynolds/Alexander Hamilton.   
>  TW mentions of rape and abuse

Maria was sat on the bed,her legs crossed like her life depended on it. She had been waiting for the man to get back home for over half an hour now. She didn’t know why he wanted her over if he wasn't going to show up anyway. As soon as the thought finished she heard a door slam. She squeaked,took a deep breath and uncrossed her legs. 'Look pretty,look like you want to be here,look like you enjoy it'. Another door opened and slammed shut only this one closer.  
“Alexander,are you okay?” she asked,standing up as he walked in the room,his face was flushed the same way James’ got when he was mad or drinking.   
“What do you think?” He had yelled. She took a step back. A look of confusion,then it reached her. The letter James had sent. 'Play clueless Maria,he won’t hit as hard if you play along with this'.  
“Sir,I have no clue what you mean.” She had said,she started to undo her dress,starting with the front.   
“I go to check the mail before work today and I’ve got a letter. Well isn't that strange who writes letters,it's not 1791? A James Reynolds! Wait, isn't that Maria’s last name? Maybe it's a coincidence,maybe it’s a common last name. I get on the subway and open it. ‘Hello good sir,” He starts reading, “well this guy seems to be a great guy so far,giving my ego a good talk,i skim over it more and something catches my eye ‘that was my wife you decided to fuck!’” He yells the last sentence,she hoped no one was here,no one to see her fall apart. “Now that thing caught me surprised because you had said that he had abandoned you if i remember right?” she was looking at the carpet. Studying the swirles. It was cute,but she didn’t think it would be Alexander’s style,then maybe it was Eliza,his poor wife, who had picked it. “Right?” he had yelled again  
“Correct sir.” Maria had choked out. Her eyes had started to get wet. She hated how when anyone yelled she got like this,it was weak,stupid.   
“Don’t you dare start crying. You don't get to cry!” Alexander warned her. “You get to whore around for your money! How many people do you think dream about being able to do that! Just get to go out and find the person with the most money and fuck them until they don’t have anything left!” She was a sobbing.   
“D-do you think i want t-this? Do you think I’m okay? A-ask me if I’m okay,j-j-just ask!” She cried out.   
“No, you don’t get to tell me what to do. Get out.” he spit it out like the words left a bad taste in his mouth. When Maira did try to stand she just fell back down to her knees,she could barely speak. How did he expect her to walk a whole block back to her house.   
“You’re pathetic.” Alexander said as he walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite one I've writen so far. Anygays,school just started last week,so if I jump off the face of the Earth for a bit,that's why.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can’t you just let me be happy for once.  
> Alexander/Jefferson  
> TW: Domestic abuse

Peggy had been worried for Alex when she first found out. Who starts dating your worst enemy out of the blue? Alex was, well, Alex but that, that wasn’t something Alex would do. So of course she was worried. She had started to worry even more when she started seeing bruises. They started small, a hickey or two but the longer she waited to say something, the bigger and more extreme it got. Handprints on his neck, his wrist a nasty shade of blue or purple. When she asked, she was brushed off, he just said was trying new things and a wink. Peggy didn’t believe it for a second. When she told John about it later that day, he said it was nothing.

John picked up on it a few months after Peggy had. He was talking less and less, and by now almost only spoke when spoken too. He never had outbursts in debate, never complained when John made him brush his teeth or eat something that wasn’t takeout. It was starting to scare the young man. When he had asked Alex about it, he was brushed off, he said he just didn’t have anything to say. John didn’t believe it for a second. When he told Aaron about it later that day, he said he was just grateful Alex wasn’t starting anything he had to clean the aftermath up of.

Aaron picked up on it a week and a half after John had said something to him. It was when he was going for a walk with Theo. He had stopped to tell him that Washington had said he was off the debate team if he didn't start showing up again. Then he saw the cigaret. Alex didn't smoke, wouldn't talk to Maria for weeks when she started. He had went back to John the next morning and told him that something was wrong with Alex.

They had a plan. It was simple. What wasn't simple was getting Alex alone. It took almost three weeks of constant asking before he said he would go out for coffee with Peggy. 

He had missed the smell of coffee, it had been one of his favorite things before. Thomas didn't like the taste though, it was too bitter. So Alex stopped drinking it for him, he did that with a lot of things. Had started smoking because Thomas thought it made him look hot. Of course that didn’t matter to him, of course it didn’t he told himself. When he arrived at the tucked away coffee shop he scanned the area that he knew Peggy liked to sit at. That was another thing he missed, seeing his friends.  
She was sitting at a table in the corner, her hair pulled into a ponytail, she had on the yellow sun dress Alex liked. He smiled to himself, feeling all fuzzy, she remembered that he liked it. She scrunched up her nose when he sat down.  
“You smell like smoke Alex.” She informed him. He nodded his head in agreement ,didn’t say word, he had been told by Tom that his voice was too pretty to waste on stupid things.  
“Come on Alex, talk to me. You’ve been ignoring all of us for months.” she was quiet for a second “It’s not cool.”  
“Sorry Pegs, been busy. You know how it is, lots of studying to do, never time to do anything.” That was a lie, and by the sour look on the girl’s face, she knew it too.  
“Aaron had said you stopped going to debate, why?” She was tired of waiting, and she was gonna find out what was wrong, wouldn’t stop till she did.  
“Just got bored of it.” That was also a lie, and Peggy actually laughed.  
“Alexander Hamilton getting bored at calling people out, as if. Didn’t anybody ever tell you not to lie? Why’d you start smoking too, you wouldn't talk to Maria when she started, and don’t lie, I know when you lie.”  
“Helps with stress, and Tom says it makes me look nice,” almost added she sould try it, but caught himself before he could get it out. He didn’t want Eliza or Angelica to hunt him down if she actually did.  
“You should stop, could kill you. But you know that, and why does it matter what Jefferson thinks. He’s a dick.”  
“I’ve been ready to die since I was fourteen.” He didn’t mean for her to hear it, but of course she did.  
“Well i'm not so you can’t.” She shot back. “Alex,you're not yourself. Have not been for months. Something happened, and I don't know what it is, but it started when you told us about Jefferson. I’m not gonna make you break up with him, because I can't do that, that's all on you, but I don’t like him. None of us do,and we all have our suspensions. Just tell us if something's wrong okay?”   
“Okay.” Peggy bought him a coffee and they sat together, like old times. When he said he had to go, Peggy made him promise to go see John.

When it had been a month since Peggy had coffee with Alex and he still hadn't gone to see John, he took it into his own hands to see Alex. He went to Washington first. Asked about Alex and the team, he was off as of today. After that he went to Herc. Asked if Alex had been staying in his dorm, no he had only come for dorm checks, and then he asked if he was even talking to him, that was a no too. After that he went to Madison. Asked if Alex was sleeping at Jeffersons, he got a strange look and a yes.   
It was kinda immature, and John knew it as he walked down the hall. Just showing up at Thomas Jefferson's apartment when he was in class. But Alex would be there, and they needed to talk. He knocked on the door harder than needed, he knew. It was a few seconds later when the door swung open and Alex appeared. His eyes went wide for a split second, most people wouldn’t have noticed. John noticed.   
“Are you avoiding me?”He didn’t mean for it to be the first thing out of his mouth.”No, let me rephrase that. Are you avoiding all of us? Because you don’t show up to debate for three months, I talked to Washington today,you're off the team. You don't text any of us back. It took you three weeks to agree to get coffee with Peggy, when you would have just dropped everything and gone a few months ago. I talked to Herc, you're not talking to him either. Madison says you never leave Jefferson's side. Eliza tried to talk to you in class the other day and you didn’t give a fuck. Alex, you made her feel like shit. She thinks she did something wrong. Me and Burr had to hold Angie down so she didn’t come beat you to a pulp. If you don’t want to be our friend anymore, just tell us, that would hurt less.”   
“John, I wanna be your guys friend. I do,I promise. And tell ‘Liza it’s not her fault, I was just in a hurry.”  
“Maybe you should tell her yourself.” It was a rude thing to say but John didn’t care.  
“Don’t say that. Don’t say that, please.” It was whispered, his voice cracked, and John's heart broke.  
He held out his arms, and the shorter man crumbled. He started sobbing, loud sobs that could have been heard in Queens. John picked him up and took him inside. Petting his hair as best as possible. “It’ll be okay, It’ll all be okay.” he sat down on the black couch, draping Alex over himself.  
“It’s all my fault, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” His breath came out sharp and ragged.  
“It’s not your fault babygirl, not your fault.”   
“It is though, I ignore you because it makes him happy. I want him to be happy. He always asks ‘Can't you just let me be happy for once?’ Then I feel bad and ignore you. And that makes you guys think I don't like you But I do. I just want everyone to be happy. I want to be happy.” Hiccups went in between every three word, this was the worst John had ever seen him.

It had been over an hour. Alex and stopped crying, but they didn’t let each other go. John’s face was in Alex’s hair. It smelled different, like pine, not honey. He decided he liked the honey better.   
“You gotta talk to him you know.” John mumbled into the dark hair.  
“I know, it can wait though.”  
“It should happen sooner rather than later, you know it.”   
“I know it.”

It did happen sooner than later. It took less than a month. Alex got help, he got out of the relationship and pulled his life back together. After a few talks and promises to Washington he was back on the debate team. With the help of Eliza him and Maria stopped their bad habit.   
And Alexader was truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry it has been so long. School is so busy right now, it's starting to settle down, so if all goes as planed updates will be more frequent. I didn't edit this very well,just a quick read, (yikes) I just wanted to get this out asap so any mistakes that you see, call me out on. Anyway, comments and kudos are appreciated. Goodnight and good dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you dare close your eyes on me!  
> Adrienne/Angelica

Don’t you dare close your eyes on me!

It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault. The same thing ran through Adrienne’s head. She should have been paying more attention to the road. Shouldn’t have even convinced her angle to go with her. It should have been her. It should have been her. It should have been her.She was the one driving not her angle. She should be the one with tubes down her nose, not her angle.  
When she saw the doctor come into the waiting room she jumped up, “Will she be okay?”  
“We won't know til morning. All we can do is wait. We did called Ms.Schuyler’s family, her sisters will be here shortly, if that does you any good.” The doctor, she remembered him saying his name was Shepherd informed her,  
“When can I see her?” She asked.  
“You can go in now, but she might sleeping.”  
Adrienne nodded, more to herself than to the doctor and made her way the room her angel was in.  
When she walked in Angelica was awake. She was surrounded by beeping machines, white walls, and that horrid smell of death and bleach that lurks in all hospitals.  
" Salut, mon amour" Adrienne said  
"Hey baby, how you holdin’ up?" Angelica asks. Adrienne smiles, cant even breathe by herself and asking how her girlfriend is, selfless until the end.  
"I'm fine, not even a scratch, the doctors are calling it God’s miracle. I think the more important question is how are you?" her french accent twisted and curled around every word.  
"I could be better," Her grin quickly turned into a grimace. "Just real tired."  
"oh god l'ange! You should rest. They called Eliza and Peggy, they will be here soon. Kinda scared that they will kill me!"  
"I won't let them hurt you, Annie, you'll be okay I promise."  
They sat in the quiet for a while until Angelica asked "What will happen if I die?" she sounded okay with the thought of eternal bliss.  
"Won't matter, it's not happening mon l'ange." Adrienne answered quickly.  
"The doctors don't think i'll make it." She pointed it out what the older woman already painfully knew.  
"Screw the american doctors, my french doctors could make you good in pas le temps" Angelica gave a weak smile. She knew that wasn’t true.  
“I don’t think i’ll make it, Annie.” She whispered into the air that seemed to get colder as each second passed.  
“Don’t say that l'ange.”  
“I can’t tell myself that i'm gonna make it, because in truth, I have a very slim chance of living through the night. It’s God's work i’m even awake right now.” The heart monitor started slowing down. “Adrienne, I Iove you, you know that right?” Angelica closed her eyes, the heart monitor slowed down even more.  
“Ne pas vous cher fermer les yeux sur moi ange!” the older woman had tears running down her face. Nurses and doctors came rushing into the room in a blur, she was pulled out of the chaos and someone sat her down in a plastic chair.  
Peggy and Eliza came running in the waiting room at that moment.  
“Adrienne, what happened? Is she gonna be okay? Please, please tell me she’s gonna be okay.” Peggy was rambling off as Eliza talked to the person at the desk.  
Adrienne just shook her head and let the tears fall when she saw the tall man in a starch white labcoat come walking their way.  
“I’m sorry to tell you that Miss Angelica Schuyler didn’t make it.”  
Peggy let out a loud sob and Eliza hugged her tight. She then leaned over and grabbed Adrienne’s wrist loosely but firm and tugged her into the hug.  
“It’ll be okay, I promise.” Eliza, the woman who had lost so much, was always so thoughtful, just like her sister. Her l'ange back home, back in heaven where all angels belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started writing in class when i'm bored so updates will be better I promise. Well it's 11:50 PM September 30, so that means in 10 minutes it will be spooky time! Bless up, I love fall and halloween, I'm so hype. Comments and kudos are loved. Okay now goodnight, good dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind, that's one thing you can never manage to be.  
> Jefferson/Madison

When James walked in the small Brooklyn apartment, Thomas was reading a book. He was sat in his favorite chair, the tall backed, deep purple, velvet one his parents had got him as a going away gift. He smiled to himself as he waltzed into the kitchen to make tea for the two of them.   
The night was going good. Thomas made dinner and James picked out a movie they sat, cuddled up next to each other.   
Then they got paged. A car crash and they needed everyone they could get.   
James just looked at the beeping contraptions on the coffee table.   
“Do we really need to go?” He asked his husband.  
“Sadly, my dear, we could lose our jobs if we don’t go. Last time Angelica was on our asses for weeks.”  
James just sighed and sluggishly got up, pulling Thomas up with him.

 

“Jefferson, Madison, they need you in the west wing ASAP. “ Eliza told them with a grimace, “It's bad.“

The West Wing was more chaotic than ever, as soon as the two men stepped into the room they both had been handed three cases each.   
“Coffees been made, you'll need it, I promise,“ Peggy told them as they walked down the hallway.  
“Thanks Pegs,“ James responded.  
“Just get to work,“

Five hours later and Thomas was about to pull his hair out. They had said a car crash, not three full buses and two cars, and of course there was Hamilton as always, trying to get Eliza's attention when he should be focused on the dying people. When he walked into the basement hallway praying for peace and quiet he was met with three intern asking him questions about anything and everything.   
“Please, I am tired, I don't want to be here, you don't want to be here. So shut the hell up and go bother Hamilton, or Burr. Fuck Burr for thinking he can try to fuck my over like that.” Thomas told them as he pushed his way to the crowed.  
“Kind, that's something you can never manage to be, that's for sure.” James laughed as the other man flopped down on the couch.  
“Shush it James, oh come the fuck on.” he moaned as two interns walked up to them.  
“Mr. Madison, Mr.Jefferson, we tried asking Hamilton but he just poured five hour energy into his coffee and walked away.”  
“Burr?”  
“He said to ask you, he wouldn’t listen to us when we told him what you said.”  
James chuckled and answered their questions. Thomas’s pager went off and left with a kiss on the check.  
The night ended with a 48 hour shift and promised day off. James and Thomas clattered into their apartment, half asleep and ready to crash. Quick I love yous and a click of the light switch and they were out for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, lets start with hey! Next, this is for T.jeffersin from instagam, she is also known as Mandy, Leg, and Green Bean/GB, because I had no clue what paring to do for this chapter and she hit me up with jeffmad. I wrote something happy for the first time in forever! I need to do my math homework, oh well.   
> Anyway, goodnight, stay safe if you are going to be hit by hurricane Matthew, and goodnight!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never speak to me again.  
> Sally Hemings/ Thomas Jefferson

“Never speak to me again!” Screams. Sally never screamed. Her heart was too kind to scream at people, but today, hell froze over. It was the last straw for the poor girl, the card house had fallen over. She slammed a door in the too big house. “I’m leaving!” 

 

“Never speak to me again!” He had done it, Thomas had really broken her this time. A porcelain doll with a busted head. He laughed at the picture, letting it sit a bit longer then needed. “I’m leaving!” a door slammed. 

 

“Never speak to me again,” Sally whispered, tears falling down her face. She meant it this time, of course she thought it everytime she said the phrase.   
“Of course darlin’”

 

“Never speak to me again,” She was crying. He was smiling, that pretty little phrase always brought joy to his heart. “Of course darlin’” 

 

“Never speak to me again,” It was the dead of winter and in the negatives outside. Sally hadn’t said the six syllable sentence in a while and Thomas had started to miss it.  
“Sugar, you should keep your word when you say things like that, we all know the story of the boy who called wolf,” He said with a wicked grin.  
“I mean it this time Thomas! I really do. I’ll walk to town if I got to,”   
“Now pretty lady, it’s under negative two degrees out, and snowing wouldn’t want you losen a toe,” She marched out onto the porch anyway, down the driveway, and into the street. “Sally, if you don’t get back here you won’t like what's coming for you, I promise that on Martha’s name!”   
She didn’t stop, kept going anyway.

 

“Mr.Jefferson, I’m sorry to call you at this hour, but someone under the name of Sally Hemings has you as her emergency contact, she has been fatally wounded. Could you get to the hospital as soon as you can?”   
“Of course sir, thank you,” He told her she wouldn’t like what was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrysorrysorry! I know it has been like a month. I've moved and my dad started going back to school and has had to use my laptop for that. Lots of love!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite, I’m getting sick of hearing your voice   
> Aaron Burr/ Alexander Hamilton

Aaron Burr had been sitting in his office minding his own business when a loud banging was at the door. Without looking up from his paperwork he yelled a quick come in.   
It was Alexander, his hair falling out of his ponytail and framing his face. “ Mister Burr, sir, I needed to talk to you about something,”   
“Of course, Alexander. Have a seat,”. Burr said, closing the file he had been looking through and giving the man his full attention.  
“Well, it's about a, I don't know how to put it. Sore maybe? Subject?” Alexander rambled. “It's the case I sent up a while ago,”   
Aaron Burr recalled that case. A risky one that Alexander had wanted him to help with. Burr had turned down the offer, sending the younger man off with good wishes.   
“I just really think we could win. I know I can't win by myself. I need you, Burr. You want my honest opinion? I believe you're a better lawyer than I am,” The man went on and on.  
After Alexander spoke longer than thirty minutes, Burr finally talked.   
“Quiet Alexander, I'm getting sick of hearing your voice. I told you weeks ago I didn't want the case. Ask James for help if you're so desperate,”   
Alex slowed to a stop in the middle of the room, Studying Aaron's face.   
“I am not desperate, Mr. Burr. I don't need Madison's help at all. I can do it myself.” He stormed out of the room with a slam of the oak door.

A few weeks later and Alexander was back in Aaron Burr's office.   
Walking in without knocking he started talking before Aaron could say anything “Mr Burr, sir, I know you said you wouldn't help me, but I really need it. Eliza and Angelica are uptown with Phillip and Angie and I don't know what to do. Everything's gone south with this case.” He waved his hand around a bit.   
At first glance the man look like he would any other day. Dark blue eye bags, hair falling from his ponytail, his tie done lose. At second glance Aaron relislided how band he really did look. His eye bags had gotten darker and his his hair was completely down.   
“Alexander, are you okay?” Alexander looked up from the floor, a tiny flame of light in his eyes. At least he hadn't lost that.   
“No, not one bit,” he said. He was out of it, A large grin across his face.  
“You wanna talk about it?” He said, getting up to go to the man.  
“No, not really,” Alexander said, “I mean, I know you aren't the most touchy and you don't have to if you're uncomfortable, but I would like a hug. Doesn't even need to be a long one, just like a five second quicky. Oh no, that came out wrong but you get the point don't you?”  
Aaron laughed, deep and loud, and walked over. Wrapped his arms around the other man as tight as he could without hurting him.   
They stayed like that for a long time. When Alexander pulled away, he gave Aaron a grateful nod and walked out of the office.  
It was never mentioned again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm really sorry it's taken so long to update, and such a short chapter. I had written one out, closed my tab thinking Ihad saved it. Open it up the next day to edit and it was gone.   
> In other news, Carrie Fisher died today. I am devistated, as many people are. Best wishes to the family and may she rest in peace.   
> Xoxo


End file.
